


O Christmas Sneeze

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Edmonton Oilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Jordan and Taylor do for a Christmas tree when one of them is allergic to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Christmas Sneeze

"I'm telling you, Ebs, it's going to be awesome." The Christmas Tree lot was a buzz with festive music and coloured lights. It was busy and there seemed to be children running rampant as soon as Taylor and Jordan stepped through the arch that was made of woven branches.

The smell of pine and cinnamon swirled around them.

"Smell that? That is the smell of Christmas!" Taylor exclaimed.

Jordan closed his eyes and took a deep breath and promptly sneezed.

Taylor laughed as Jordan rubbed his nose. "Let's go find the perfect tree."

They wandered through the rows and rows of trees, each one looking more perfect than the last but not perfect enough for Taylor. He pulled on Jordan's sleeve tugging him excitedly from tree to tree, rambling on and on about the size of the tree, the shape of the branches, the freshness of the needles, the colours of the trees and Jordan let himself be pulled along.

But Jordan found himself sneezing more and more and soon Taylor looked at him in concern. He could tell that Jordan was trying to hide it but his eyes were watering and his nose was beginning to run and Taylor had a feeling it wasn't from the cold.

"Something you didn't tell me Ebs?" Taylor asked.

"Okay, I might be a little allergic to real Christmas trees but you were so excited that it didn't want to ruin it for you." Jordan admitted.

"Jordan," Taylor gave him an exasperated look.

Jordan sneezed again in reply.

Taylor laughed as he grabbed Jordan's arm, beginning to lead him out of the Christmas tree lot.

"Taylor we don't have a tree yet?" Jordan protested.

"There's no way that we can get a live tree with you allergic to them," Taylor said.

"And what are we going to do for a tree than?" Jordan asked.

                                                       ********************************

Being in the middle of Walmart two days before Christmas wasn't the most ideal place to be but they really had no other choice.

Taylor was kneeling down comparing pictures on the few trees that were left.

"Taylor, these just aren't the same." Jordan protested.

"They don't make you sneeze constantly, which makes them perfect." Taylor answered. "Besides when we get them all decorated you wont be able to tell the difference. When you see it all decorated with the lights off, it'll be perfect." Taylor finally chose a tree and they headed for the tills.

And Taylor was right. Once the tree was up and decorated and Taylor's arms were around him as they admired their handiwork, Jordan had to admit it was perfect.


End file.
